USB devices may be virtualized using Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (SR-IOV). The virtualization abstracts each USB device connected to a host system via a virtual machine manager (VMM). A VMM may take exclusive ownership of a USB device and assign ownership of a USB device to a virtual machine (VM). However, the virtual machine manager may not always be relied upon to isolate and secure USB devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.